a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pool products, and more particularly to a generator for producing chlorine.
b. Background Art
Most residential and commercial pools and hot tubs suffer from the growth of mold and bacteria, or at least the possibility of such growth. Left unchecked, mold and bacteria may not only discolor the pool water or the pool itself, but also pose a serious health hazard both to swimmers and people in proximity to the pool.
A common solution to inhibit mold and bacteria growth is to chlorinate water in the pool. Typically, chlorination is accomplished by loading water intended for use in the pool with a chlorine salt. The water and associated salt are passed through a chlorine generator. As the water passes through the generator, it may flow through or across a charged device which electrolyzes the salts, releasing the chlorine into the water.
However, most chlorine generators are relatively simple structurally and have only two ports—one for water intake and one for water outflow. Although this may prove viable for many pool owners, oftentimes a chlorine generator must be placed near a bend in piping, in cramped quarters, or in another area where the piping essentially prohibits (or renders very difficult) installation.
Further, in certain cases it may be desirable to use a single chlorine generator to supply chlorinated water to two pools or hot tubs. If a standard two-port chlorine generator is used, a T-junction in the pipe downstream from the generator is also necessary.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an improved chlorine generator.